Lily, James, and the Marauders
by Browniey
Summary: Not following the 5th book. James and Lily are friends, my version of how they became more. Not a good summary but please read. My 1st fic ever!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
(A/N: [Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a few of the characters you dont recognize] the story starts in the gangs 5th year)  
  
LILY'S POV  
  
Its only been a month since the end of last term n I'm already wishing I was back. I'm not a normal teenage girl, I'm a fifth year at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. The only contact I've had with my friends is owling (our form of getting the mail). My sister is annoying the crap out of me, thankfully this summer isn't as bad as last years. This year Petunia has a boyfriend to hang out with or snog.   
  
JAMES' POV  
  
I'm bored out of my mind, so is Sirius. And when we are bored bad things start to happen. We start going on prankfests. That would be totally fun, except for the fact we would only be able to prank each other. Sirius is staying the summer with me, like always, he doesn't share the same views as his parents on dark arts or blood purity. Now my parents are out on some secret mission, that they can't talk to me about. They are never allowed to talk to me about their work, so we never have anything to talk about when they are home, which isn't much so it doesn't really matter. Perhaps I can invite some of my other friends over and we can have a party! That would be so awesome but they probably won't let me because there wouldn't be any adult supervision.  
  
"Mom, Dad pick up the Mirror. Can I have some friends over until the start of term?" I said into the two way mirror which is kind of like a telephone.  
  
"Yes, honey that fine. Just make sure their parents know that we are not going to be their most of the time, but the house-elves will look after you guys to make sure you won't get into too much trouble," Mom said.  
  
So now Sirius and I are writing owls to invite our closest friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and Arabella (Bella) Figg. They all said the same things i  
  
br  
  
Dear __________, We were wondering if you would like to come to the Potter Manor on July 17th and stay until the start of term. We will be able to go to Diagon Alley when we get our school letters. Also, be sure to tell your parents that my parents will probably not be there most of the time because they are aurors, but the house-elves will be there looking after us.   
  
br  
  
James and Sirius/i  
  
"I hope everyone can come," I said to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, me to. Moony might have a problem though. There's a full moon in August so his mom will probably want him home. " Sirius said actually being serious.  
  
"We could always put him in the basement, Dad proofed it for him last year so the girls will be safe when we are down there with him"  
  
LILY'S POV  
  
"MOM!!!! Can I go over to James next week. Everyone's going to be there"  
  
"Yes that's fine. How are you getting over there? When are you coming home? Are his parents going to be there?"  
  
"Floo, I'm not staying til the start of term, No, the house-elves are going to watch us"  
  
"Alright sweetie, go pack, don't forget your stuff for school. I'll write you a check for you to put in your vault."  
  
"Thank you soooo much."  
  
REMUS' POV  
  
"Mom, I got a letter from James and Sirius they want me to go over til the start of term. Can I go? Please?"  
  
"That's fine but what about your transformations?"  
  
"James father proofed it for me last year so I couldn't harm any of them. Plus they all know so I won't have to tell them."  
  
"OK, go owl James and say you can go. Then pack, don't forget to take your Gringotts key."  
  
PETER'S POV  
  
"Dad, can I go over to James on the 17th?"  
  
"No, the dark lord will need you before then. You don't want them to suspect anything do you? Make up some lie about going on Holiday or something, I don't care as long as you say you can't go."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
Man I wish I could go. It would be so much fun. Now I'm left alone again. But as long as they don't suspect anything. My job is to spy on them.  
  
BELLA'S POV  
  
"Aunt Bella, can I go over to my friends James house until the start of term?"  
  
"Sure. When do you leave?"  
  
"The 17th. Well you better go pack, don't forget everything you need for Hogwarts." 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: sorry about the html tags, don't know how they work, sorry again)  
  
Chapter 2: Potter Manor  
  
JAMES' POV  
  
"Sirius get your butt down here. Everyone is going to come soon!"  
  
"But its so early"  
  
"It's almost noon. Even your normally up by now!"  
  
Just than Remus came stumbling out of the fireplace. "I see Padfoot doesn't want to get up yet."  
  
"Nope, never does."  
  
"Padfoot get your arse down here or I won't let you down to my transformation"  
  
"Man Moony you gotta spoil all the fun"  
  
"Hey look the fires turning green, I wonder who's gonna pop out next." I said.  
  
"LILY" Sirius yelled and went to hug her. Moony and I followed, but I felt all tingly after I let go, almost like getting shocked with electricy.  
  
A few minutes later Bella came out the fireplace and she met the same warm welcome as Lily. We all couldn't wait for the rest of summer to begin. Now all we had to do was get everyone situated in there room.  
  
"Now men and ladies, Peter couldn't come said his dad wouldn't let him. Padfoot take Bella to her room and carry her stuff. Moony your in your normal room, so you can take your stuff up there. And Lady Lily I will escort you to your room. We'll meet down here in 15 minutes."  
  
"Yes sir" answer Remus, Lily, Bella, and Sirius.  
  
LILY'S POV  
  
I'm spending the rest of the summer with James. YIPPEE. I wonder if he knows that I have a crush on him. Knowing him, he probably doesn't he's to wrapped up with other girls to notice one of his best friend's who happens to be a girl.   
  
Man does he look good. He has already gotten a few inches taller and his messy is so adorable. I just want to run my hands through it so bad.  
  
JAMES' POV  
  
Oh my god she is so beautiful. Where is this thought coming from? Who cares that's a good thought!  
  
"Well here we are," I said.  
  
"Wow! Its beautiful"  
  
"yeah," I agreed.  
  
"Thanks for taking me in for now, n carrying my stuff up," Lily said while messing my hair up even more. "I've always wanted to do that." Then she started laughing.  
  
"Well lets get back downstairs before they start wondering where we are and assuming we are snogging."  
  
"Alrighty then. Do I get a piggyback?" Lily asked. In reply I bent down and she hopped on.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Sirius asked when everyone was downstairs again. "How bout swimming?" Lily suggested.  
  
"Alright, lake or pool?" I asked.  
  
"POOL" Sirius and Lily screamed.  
  
"LAKE" screamed Remus and Bella.  
  
"Well, it seems that I have the deciding vote....and I chose to swim in the POOL."  
  
About ten minutes later everyone had their swimsuits on. James told them there was towels by the pool. James took them through the first floor and out the back door to the pool. Lily and Bella were amazed at the size of the pool. Remus and Sirius who had been out back before just shook it off and jumped in the pool along with James. Lily and Bella thought it best to layout in the sun, catch up with each other, and watch the boys. But that didn't happen, the guys pulled the girls in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Jamie," Lily said sweetly.  
  
"Yes, Flower,"  
  
"Why did u have to throw me in the pool and get me all wet?"  
  
"Well, first it was Sirius idea, and because I thought you would look pretty good wet."  
  
"But, don't I look even better dry?" Lily asked James.  
  
"Only when you are all prettied up for a ball, other wise you always look the same."  
  
"Well I must say you look your best when you're in your quidditch robes and your hair is naturally wind blown instead of when you run your hand through it all the time."  
  
"My hand only goes through my hair because I want it to look like I just got off my broom. It shows my love for quidditch. Now lets get out of the pool Flower."  
  
"Jamie, will you help me out?"  
  
"Do I must?"  
  
"Yes, if you wish for me to still be one of your best friends."  
  
Man Lily why can't you be more than my best friend, James thought to himself. Wait a minute where did that come from, I've always respected Lily as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. I wonder what this means. I sense a talk with Moony coming on.  
  
James got out of the pool by using the ladder and then pooled Lily out of the pool, or at least that's what he tried. Lily got him back for throwing her in the pool, by pulling James in. "Oh, you dirty little rascal. I'm going to get you now," said James when he came up for air. Lily and the others just laughed at him, knowing that James would have a very hard time getting Lily back. Lily was the smartest witch at school, and had loads of common sense. She always could sense when trouble was happening for her or one of her close friends. The trouble she sensed could either be harmless pranking or very dangerous things, like when Snape was going to hurt the guys because of a prank they had pulled on him. Luckily, Lily sensed the trouble and told the boys right away. The boys thought Lily should tell her power to Dumbledore, but she said that she didn't want to bother him with senses.  
  
"Guys, I'm hungry," Sirius stated to everyone.  
  
"Padfoot, when are you not hungry?" Lily asked.  
  
"Right after I ate."  
  
"Smart Alec," Remus said.  
  
"Lets go ask Tippy to make us some dinner. Mom and Dad probably won't get home until late so we don't have to worry about eating with them."  
  
After they ate, they all went into James' room. "You guys need to tell us what the nicknames are all about. We know what Moony means because Remus told us a while back. But what about Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail?" asked Bella.  
  
"Well I guess we can tell you guys, as long as you promise not to tell anyone, not even Dumbledore. This needs to remain as silent as Moony's condition." said James.  
  
"You girls know that only humans are dangerous to werewolves. The guys thought it would be a good idea to accompany me in my transformations in the form of animals." Remus said.  
  
"We became Animagi. I, Padfoot, am a grim like dog. Prongs, my buddy is a stag, and Wormtail is a rat." Sirius said.  
  
"Wow! Can we see?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Prongs.  
  
The boys changed into their animagi forms and then back again. The girls sat their in utter amazement. They had no idea that the boys had done so much for the werewolf friend. They really treated him like one of the guys, and held no prejudice against him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-= A/N: Sorry for it took so long for the update. I'm running out of ideas for the story. Time is also an issue. I have cheerleading 5 times a week (including games) plus ccd. If you have any idea please tell me them. I will give u thanks for the idea! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I can't believe they became animagi just to help Remus during his transformations. Wow! They are really good and true friends. I'm glad I'm friends with them. Lily thought to herself. Then fell asleep to the handsome messy-haired boy with the name of James.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up with Sirius yelling, "Hogwarts letters are here!!!"  
  
"Alright, let's go to Diagon Alley after breakfast to get all of our school supplies," James said.  
  
Everyone quickly ate their breakfast and went their separate rooms to change. "You guys already to go?" James asked. A chorus of yeses and yeas were heard. "Okay, we're going to travel by floo, cause mom and dad still aren't home and we have no other way to get there."  
  
Everyone took turns taking some floo powder and shouting "Diagon Alley" into the fireplace. Finally they were all there and they walked to Gringotts. James, Bella, Remus, and Sirius had to go into their vaults to get some money. But, they waited for Lily who had to get her parents' muggle money exchanged to wizarding money. Lily took the wizarding money, stuck some coins in her pockets, but left the rest to go into her vault. She was very aware of the future and did not want to get caught with no money when she graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
After everyone visited their family's vault, or in Sirius' case his own vault, they went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up their new schoolbooks. They had to get Standard Book of Spells Grade 7, Arthimacy for the 7th year, New Potions-Potions for everyday use that everyone should know, along with a few others. They went to the potions store to restock some of their supplies. Finally when all of their "normal" Hogwarts shopping was complete, Lily wanted to get a cat. They went into the pet shop and they saw an assortment of cats. But one caught Lily's eye rather quickly, The gray one with black stripes and green eyes. The cat was all alone in a corner with no friends. Lily felt sorry for it, but also really liked it so she bought it, along with a cage, and cat food.  
  
After buying Lily's cat the boys wanted to go to the Quality Quidditch Store, where as the girls wanted to go shopping for new dress robes. The group went their separate ways and decided to meet back up around 2 pm at the Leaky Caldron.  
  
Lily and Bella started to talk about everything and anything. They some how gotten to the topic of boys and boyfriends. Bella had noticed how Lily started acting towards James. James and Lily were always seen flirting but only Bella noticed it. Bella asked Lily how she felt about James. Lily said, "You know I can't lie, so yes I do like him. But I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, I think you should keep this to yourself. I'll ask Sirius about James' feelings or I might just ask James myself. I won't tell either of them about your feeling unless I think it is absolutely necessary. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, prefect. You're the best Bella!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
At two o'clock the group met at the Leaky Cauldron, and flooed back to James' house. When they got there they all went up to their rooms, and put their stuff away. Then they met up in James' room to decide what to do with the rest of the day. They decided to go back down to the pool, but this time the girls made James, Remus, and Sirius promise not to throw, push, or in any way force them into the pool. The boys said they would not, but of coarse the little pranksters said that with their fingers crossed. Bella and Lily had forgotten to say "no crosses count," a mistake they realized when they got down to the pool.  
  
When they got to the pool, Sirius and James took it upon them selves to pick the girls up, princess style, and jump into the pool with them. After the girls were all wet in the pool, and had caught their breath, Lily said, "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"Putting you in the water, of coarse," replied James as though he was stating the obvious.  
  
"But we said that you weren't allowed to make us go into the water," Lily said, her anger starting to escalate.   
  
"Yes, but you never said that crosses don't count, so the boys and I crossed our fingers of coarse. Therefore the previous promise did not mean a thing," James replied.  
  
While James and Lily were having their 'conversation', Bella and Sirius slipped away.  
  
Bella and Sirius went up to Sirius' room because Lily didn't know where Sirius' room was. For the most part the group was always either in James' room or Lily's room, mainly because Lily didn't know how to get anywhere else in the house.  
  
When they got to Sirius's room, they sat down on his bed, and Sirius asked, "What did you bring me up here for?"  
  
"To consult you on James's feeling for Lily." Bella said, trying her best to sound as professional as possible.  
  
"All I know, from observation, is that James flirts with Lily, and Lily seems to return those flirtations," Sirius stated, also sounding professional.  
  
"So James has never stated his feelings to you or to Remus?"  
  
"No, James has never told me his feelings, but I do not know if he has consulted Remus. I say we go steal Remus away from the pool, and see what he says."  
  
"Alrighy then, But first we should check his room, he might have slipped out after we did when he realized we left," Bella said. So Bella and Sirius made their way down to Remus's room, Sirius leading the way since Bella wasn't exactly sure of how to get there. When they reached the door Sirius knocked on the door. To his surprise Remus was in there.  
  
Remus seeing the surprise on Sirius's face said, "Yes, I saw you guys leave together. I didn't join you because I thought you wanted or needed to be alone."  
  
"Well we did, but not like how you're thinking. We went in Siri's room to discuss James's feelings for Lily. Apparently James hasn't been telling Padfoot everything about his life. So now we are here seeking you to see if you know of James' feelings," Bella said.  
  
"James came to me; the first day we got here, and told me that he was starting to have feelings for Lily. He said that when he took her to her room he couldn't get over how beautiful she was."  
  
"Oh my god, Lily is going to be so ecstatic."  
  
"Why's that?" Sirius asked, apparently he wasn't listening to the conversation Bella had with Remus. He instead was staring at Bella, realizing for the first time how beautiful she really was.  
  
"Duh, Lily fancies James."  
  
"So now we need a plan for how to get them together," Sirius said. "Time for my brilliance."  
  
"And does your brilliance have a brilliant plan yet?" Bella asked.  
  
"No, it hasn't had time to think."  
  
"That right, you need a long time to think. It must really hurt your head," Remus said.  
  
A few minutes later Sirius said, "Hey that was mean."  
  
"You're just getting that?" Bella asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I never realized you're that slow, when it comes to jokes," Bella said, carefully picking her words not to offend Sirius.  
  
"Well, we better get back to the pool before our favorite couple realizes were gone. Don't forget to think of some plan to get them together Sirius, otherwise somebody might take your job," Remus stated. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
About 15 minutes after Sirius, Bella, and Remus left, the couple, Lily and James, realized they were alone.   
  
They looked for the three some (A/N don't take that the wrong way) in the obvious rooms, like the kitchen  
  
and the living room, but they couldn't find them. So they thought that they should also hide from their friends.   
  
Lily and James decided to hide in the Game room so that they would have something to do. Apparently  
  
James didn't know how to play most of the games, so Lily had to show him. The room was also connected to  
  
a wizarding game room, where James had to show Lily how to play most of the games.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sirius, Bella, and Remus went back down to the pool, and found the area empty. They decided to wait a little  
  
while in case Lily and James went to get food or something to drink. When nothing happened for about 20  
  
minutes Sirius started to get jumpy and decided that they should go look for the couple. Bella and Remus  
  
also that was a good idea, too, because they were getting sick and tired for Lily and James to show up. The  
  
group first looked in some of the more obvious rooms, too, apparently friends have the same ideas for where  
  
to search. They looked in the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, Lily's room, and James' room. They  
  
were running out of places to look when they heard a laugh coming from behind the door. Sirius had  
  
forgotten about the room that was there, and neither Bella nor Remus had been in there before.  
  
Sirius having the most bravery opened the door and found James tickling Lily in the Game room. When James  
  
heard the door click open he stopped tickling Lily for a moment and realized that the group probably heard  
  
Lily laughing.  
  
Bella came to her senses first and said, "What are you guys doing? When we left you, you were fighting like  
  
cats and dogs; now your laughing together."  
  
"Well, you see, when we realized that you guys left we started looking for you, but we couldn't find you. So we  
  
decided two can play that game, and we went and hid," James answered.  
  
"I must say this is a good hiding spot, you actually have something to do in here, even if you don't know how  
  
to play the games," Padfoot said.  
  
"That is where you are wrong Padfoot, little Lily here knows how to play these games. And you forgot what  
  
room is connected to this one, the wizarding games."  
  
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot this was here, maybe we should check this place out more tomorrow,"Sirius said.  
  
"Okay, but where were you guys, we checked the kitchen and the living room, then we gave up and came in  
  
here," Lily stated.  
  
"Well, first Siri and I were in his room, discussing things, then we went to find Remus, and found him in his  
  
room,"replied Bella.   
  
"And what were you 'discussing' in Siri's room?" James asked.  
  
"Classified information, but no we were not snogging," Bella answered.  
  
"Any why can't you tell us this classified information?" Lily aksed.  
  
"Because it's a prank, a prank that me and Bella are going to pull together," Sirius replied.  
  
"Then why did you go and get Moony to help you?" James asked.  
  
"Because we needed a spell for our prank and thought he knew it," replied Sirius smoothly. If you hadn't  
  
been one of the Marauders you would have never known he was lying. Sirius seemed to have perfected the  
  
act of lying when he was accused of all his pranks, but the Marauders know that Sirius has a glint in his eye  
  
when he is lying, almost like he is so happy, and that no one will ever know what he did, or what he's  
  
planning. James saw the glint, but did not raise it to the attention of the girls. If the girls knew how to know if  
  
Sirius was lying they would have never gotten away with half the pranks they pulled.  
  
"And what spell was that?" Lily inquired.  
  
"One that we will not be telling you, because it is still a surprise. Even Moony doesn't know the whole prank,  
  
we only asked him for one spell," Sirius replied.  
  
"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Lily whispered into James' ear.  
  
"I can't tell, its hard to catch Sirius in a lie," James whispered back.  
  
"And what are you two whispering about. You know secrets, secrets are no fun unless they be told to Sirius."  
  
"I'm not telling. And the saying is secrets, secrets are no fun unless they are told to everyone." Lily replied.  
  
"But, then secrets wouldn't be secrets, everyone would know. But if you told me, it would remain a  
  
secret,"Sirius said then added to him self in his head, if it is worth remaining a secret.  
  
"Sure, Siri, sure," Lily said.  
  
"But its true, I never told anybody about Moony or about us being animagis."  
  
"That's because if you did you wouldn't be standing here right now. You would either be in Azkaban or being  
  
beaten because you know a werewolf." Remus said, now entering the conversation.  
  
"That's true, but the point is I never told anybody. You were the one who told Bella and Lily about your self,  
  
then all of us, as a final decision, told the girls about us being animagis." Sirius said.  
  
"But, the girls found out on their own about me being a werewolf, just like you guys. They also brought it to  
  
my attention and I admitted it to them, just like I admitted to you guys. Though, you guys found out a way to  
  
help me through each transformation, the girls were looking for something to make it appear as though I  
  
didn't have my condition."  
  
"Oh," Sirius said dumbly. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
At nine o'clock the next day, Lily was the only one awake. Yesterday they said they would meet in the kitchens at nine a.m. 9:30 came and past; Lily started to get annoyed. She had a horrible pet peeve, she hated when people, or herself, were late. She thought it just waste precious time where you could be having fun!   
  
She decided to go wake them up. First she woke up Bella, by gently shaking her awake. Bella was a light sleeper, and everyone knew that. So if you woke up really early one morning you had to be very quite not to wake Bella up. You can't wake Bella up much because she often does not get enough sleep. She's the kind of person who once they wake up, they stay up. when Lily was sure Bella was awake she told Bella to go wake up Remus and Sirius.   
  
Lily decided to go wake James up because he was the hardest one of the six to wake up, and it was only fair for her to wake him up. First, Lily had to remember the way to get to his room. That was a little challenge because Lily often found her self lost in the Manor. When she arrived in his room, she had to climb over mountains of clothing, school supplies, quidditch stuff, and what ever else that boy had in his room. After Lily accomplished that, the hard part was yet to come. First she tried shaking him awake, that seemed to have no effect on him. Then she tried to pour water on him, still no results. After that Lily said, "Yum, I smell lots of good food." James only reply was rolling over, twisting his snitch, quaffle, and bludger blankets. Lily's last idea was to tell him that he quidditch was cancelled and he could never play again. When she told him to this, to his sleeping figure, he awoke with a start. He started jumping p and down saying quidditch can't end its the best sport there is, not to mention the only sport he knew how to play. Lily was quietly giggling while he was ranting.  
  
When James realized that she was giggling, he asked her, "Why the hell are you giggling?"  
  
Lily replied by saying, "Quidditch hasn't really ended silly. I only said that to wake you up. You said that you and the guys would be down in the kitchen at nine o'clock, and around 9:30 I came up here to wake Bella up. We decided to split the work up, She would wake up Sirius and Remus, while I woke up you."  
  
"You little rascal. How dare you tell me quidditch was cancelled! That is so evil. Your going to get it now." After James said that he started chasing Lily around his very cluttered room. Lily amazingly found the door rather quickly and ran out it. James followed her, until she met a dead end, and started tickling her.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Bella made her way to Remus' room, trying very hard to remember how to get to his room. Finally she managed and she knocked on his door to see if he was awake. Apparently he wasn't, so Bella opened the door to find a very neat room, with Remus trying to go back to sleep. He must have heard the knocking with his better hearing due to his 'illness'. Bella opened the curtains to reveal a very pleasant looking day, sunny without a cloud in sight. Remus continued shuffling in his bed trying his best to escape the bright sun. Since neither of the two previous things seemed to wake him up Bella decided to jump on his bed. Finally the werewolf woke up and said, "Now why would a beautiful girl be waking me up at this god early hour?"  
  
"Well, Lily woke me up around 9:30 and said that none of you lot were awake, and that I was to wake you and Sirius."  
  
"Oh, how come you woke me up first, instead of Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
"I need more help to wake Sirius up, its not easy to wake him up."  
  
"All you have to do is tell him that breakfast is ending in two minutes." Remus replied.  
  
"Well, I didn't know that."  
  
"Now you do, will you kindly leave so I can dress?"  
  
"NO, I think I will stay here while you get dressed, I'm sure it wouldn't be a bad show."  
  
"I think you're wrong. Don't you think Sirius could put on a better show?"  
  
"Hmmm, I think your right, meet us in Sirius' room when you're done." Bella said to Remus.  
  
"Alrighty, see you in about 15 minutes."  
  
Bella made her way to Sirius' room and said, "Breakfast will be over in two minutes." True to Moony's words, Sirius awoke.  
  
When Sirius' eyes flapped opened, and he realized that he was at James' house he said, "Breakfast can't be over in two minutes, were at James and the house elves will make us food when ever we ask."  
  
"I know that, silly, but I had to wake you up some how. Now hurry up and get changed Remus will be here in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Okay. Are you going to stay and watch?" Sirius said a devilishly handsome grin appeared on his face.  
  
"How bout I stay and watch," Bella replied  
  
"Fine by me," With that Sirius started stripping off his pajama pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He ran around the room looking for clean clothing, then realized that it was in the little dresser Mrs. Potter put in the room for him. He stylishly walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes then put them on and said, "did you enjoy the show."  
  
"Immensely," replied Bella.  
  
With that Moony entered the room, and said, "We better find James and Lily." So the three walked to James room, opened the door and found nobody. They faintly heard laughing and followed it to so a boxer clad James tickling Lily. Sirius coughed to alert them of his presence. Lily looked up and saw Sirius, realized her position then blushed. She then said, very out of breath, "I woke James up and he started chasing me and I ran here and he trapped me and started tickling me."  
  
"Sure, we believe ya. But would you hurry up, you made us wake up early, and some of us would like to eat breakfast then have some fun. By the way, James, put on some clothes." Padfoot said.  
  
A few minutes later they were all in the kitchen eating breakfast. James was eating a couple of waffles, pumpkin juice, toast, and a bowl of cereal. Sirius had a couple of pancakes, a couple of waffles. some cereal, toast, and pumpkin juice. Remus just had a bowl of cereal, toast, and some pumpkin juice. Bella only hate a pop tart along with some milk. Lily didn't eat any more because she had ate earlier.  
  
By the time everyone was finished it was about 10:45 and time for the group to head up to the game room. They decided to play the muggle games first because Lily won rock, paper, scissors, against Sirius. Apparently it was his first time losing, and didn't take defeat very well. In the muggle game room there was a pool table, an air hockey table, a ping-pong table, a poker table, along with a couple of arcade games. First, they played poker, on the poker table. Lily told them they weren't going to use the chips because she didn't feel like explaining to them muggle money. She had tried to explain it to Bella once before and she got utterly lost. So they played five hands of poker. Lily only won the first round, Bella won twice, and Sirius won twice.  
  
After poker James wanted to learn how to play pool. Lily taught him hi-low, also known as solids and stripes. She explained to him that the object of the game was to get your designated balls into the pockets, with out hitting the eight ball in, the white ball in, or the any of the other persons balls in. She played James, and lost, he was better at finding the angles where to hit the ball off of. While the two played everyone else watched. Then Sirius and Bella wanted to play against Remus. Bella didn't think she was good enough to play by herself so she wanted to be on Sirius' team. As Lily and James were watching the game they realized that Bella and Padfoot had something 'going on', and they decided to play match-maker.  
  
"James, do you think we could go down to the kitchens and get some snacks and some drinks?" Lily said, starting to carry out their plan.  
  
"Sure, but I think we'll need some help, Moony, will you help us?"   
  
Moony also realizing the little connection between Sirius and Bella agreed to go, and once they got out of the game room asked, "What else does your plan include?"  
  
"Well, first we have to lock them in the room," Lily said, then muttered the locking incantation under her breath while pointing her wand at the door. "Now that, that's done we can go down the kitchens and eat some food, then chill out."  
  
"Good plan, but what if Bella and Padfoot realize they are apart of a plan?" Remus asked.  
  
"They can't get out because the charm I used won't allow them to get out. And James proofed the Wizarding game room as well. They should be stuck in the muggle game room for about two hours. So we have two hours of peace and quiet, while they snog," Lily said.  
  
"How do we know if they snog or get together?" asked Remus.  
  
"There is a spell in each of the rooms that acts as a security system, you can see them, but only because of the room they are in. The system in the bed rooms you can only sense what is happening when the spell is active," James said tonelessly, sounding as if he had either received that speech or has made it a few times.  
  
"So what are we going to do for two hours?" Lily asked.  
  
"I dunno, Remus any ideas?"  
  
"None at all. James, it's your house, you decide." 


End file.
